Les contraires s'attirent
by Mimial09
Summary: Tout le monde connait ce proverbe, les contraires s'attirent. Draco et Hermione sont diamétralement opposés et pourtant ils s'aiment, en cachette de tous. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, les secrets peuvent enfin être levés. DMxHG.


Un nouvel OS dont l'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, que j'ai immédiatement réécris afin de vous le présenter. C'est encore et toujours un Dramione :) En espérant que vous n'allez pas être lassé de me voir toujours écrire sur eux ! C'est assez court mais bon…

**Résumé :** Tout le monde connait ce proverbe, les contraires s'attirent. Draco et Hermione sont diamétralement opposés et pourtant ils s'aiment, en cachette de tous. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, les secrets peuvent enfin être levés. DMxHG.

* * *

**Les contraires s'attirent.**

_POV Hermione_

_._

_._

Les contraires

Toutes choses à son contraire dans le monde.

Le bien et le mal. Le Yin et le Yang. Le noir et le blanc. Le chaud et le froid.

Et puis Il y a toi et moi, il y a nous.

.

.

J'étais sorti depuis maintenant un moment afin de prendre l'air, je contemplais le ciel étoilé, appréciant le silence ambiant. La nuit dans le parc de Poudlard était calme, je n'entendais plus tous ces cris, ces sorts jetés, mais quoi de plus normal… La guerre avait enfin cessé, et ces atrocités avec.

Alors je savourais cet instant, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir le vivre.

Dans la grande salle se déroulait un bal, pour fêter la fin de la guerre et de rendre hommage à ceux qui n'ont pas survécus, qu'ils soient sorciers, moldus…

Moi, cette ambiance festive m'étouffait un peu, après tout je n'avais jamais été une grande fêtarde alors…

J'avais juste dit à Ron que je sortais un petit instant. Il s'inquiétait toujours trop pour moi, mais c'est vrai qu'avec Harry, lorsque les combats faisaient rage dehors, ils me protégeaient contre tous bien que je sache me défendre…

Et maintenant qu'Harry était à St Mangouste, Ron avait endossé ce rôle et le prenait très à cœur, peut-être même trop…

Harry… Nous avions tous eu peur au départ, il était plus proche de la mort que de la vie mais il s'est battu, comme il le fait toujours et aujourd'hui il est sauf. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'annonce de sa mort, il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu avec Ron, et je suis sûr que s'il était mort, le trio d'or aurait bel et bien disparu…

Ginny n'était d'ailleurs pas ici ce soir, à s'amuser lors de ce bal, elle n'avait que très peu quitté la chambre d'Harry depuis qu'il avait été admis à St Mangouste, la pauvre était extenué et malgré cela personne n'avait réussi à la déloger de sa place. Alors je la visitais souvent, pour la soutenir, pour aller voir Harry aussi…

La chambre du survivant était que très rarement vide, si ce n'est jamais…

Une autre chose qui avait changé pour moi, c'était mon indépendance. Lors de la guerre, j'avais pris la décision d'éloigner mes parents le plus possible d'Angleterre et m'était installé au square Grimmaurd pour plus de facilité par rapport à l'ordre. Maintenant que tout cela était finit, je m'étais trouvé un appartement dans le cœur de Londres.

J'ai oublié de dire que j'avais emménagé avec mon petit ami, parce que oui, malgré la période difficile dans laquelle nous vivions, j'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse.

Personne ne le savait, à part peut-être Dumbledore, mais lui savait toujours tout sur tout. Nous gardions notre relation pour nous, pour plus de sécurité, de tranquillité aussi.

Notre couple était des improbables, j'étais un membre actif et reconnu de l'ordre du Phénix, amie proche d'Harry Potter…

Lui était un sang pur, appartenant à une des familles les plus proches de Lord Voldemort, mangemort mais surtout espion pour le compte de l'ordre.

Nous avons longtemps était ennemi, mais ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ?

Draco se révéla être un homme exceptionnel, doux, attentif. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter parmi l'ordre, particulièrement avec Harry et Ron. Et puis finalement, il a réussi à leur faire comprendre…

Nous savions que de nous voir tous les deux ensemble était trop dangereux, c'était une période ou la peur ne nous quittait pas. Pour plus de sécurité, aucuns de nous deux ne révéla quoi que ce soit sur notre couple.

Personne ne le découvrit, et enfin le règne de terreur de Voldemort prit fin.

On n'avait plus aucune raisons pour dissimuler notre relation.

Je pensais encore et toujours à cette année et tous ces événements passés, à ces épreuves…

Mais une étreinte me sortit de mes pensées, j'aurais reconnu ces bras entre milles.

**-Draco**, soufflais-je

**-Mmh…** Il resserra son étreinte, **tu vas avoir froid à force de rester dehors, viens, rentrons,** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**-J'aimerais leur dire ce soir Draco.** Il me fit face, scrutant mon visage, cherchant le moindre signe d'hésitation.

**-Tu es sur ? Devant tout le monde ?**

**-Je ne veux pas avoir à le redire à tous, autant profiter qu'ils soient tous là, **lui répondis-je.

**-Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous le ferons donc ce soir… Ils vont être plutôt étonnés, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout Weasley…**

**-C'est sur… Mais c'est mon choix, tu es tout ce que je veux alors…**

**-Je t'aime Mia**

**-Moi aussi, **souriais-je alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser.

.

.

Ne pas dire qu'ils étaient choqués lorsque l'on a annoncé cette nouvelle serait mentir.

Mais nous nous aimions avec Draco, puis personne ne trouva à redire à propos de nous deux, Ron n'était pas des plus contents mais il a fait avec.

Lorsque je vins à St Mangouste afin de l'annoncer à Harry, celui-ci me surpris en me disant qu'il le savait déjà. Il l'avait deviné aux regards que nous nous portions mutuellement, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour nous.

Je pleurais ce jour là. J'étais heureuse, avec mes amis et mon Draco.

.

.

La guerre est loin aujourd'hui. Les mentalités ont changées, on fait tout pour que le passé ne se reproduise plus.

J'ai maintenant 22 ans, j'aime toujours autant celui qui est devenu mon mari. Et je suis maman d'une petite Violine et de son frère Gabriel.

Nous sommes toujours aussi opposés l'un de l'autre avec Draco, on se complète en un sens.

Et puis dans nos différences… Nous nous ressemblons.

**The End**

* * *

Donnez-moi vite votre avis !

Al'


End file.
